neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Kraid
Kraid is a fictitious green reptilian monster from the Metroid series, closely resembling the Japanese monsters called Kaiju. Gigangic, with a fat and bloated appearance, Kraid is by far Samus's largest enemy of all the enemies she ever encounters. Kraid first made his appearance in the original NES/Famicom Disk System Metroid game as a part of the game's miniboss duo, the other being Ridley. Kraid shoots projectiles such as thorns from his body as his main weapon. Kraid weighs over 110 tons,and 460 pounds (100 metric tons,or 220,460 pounds),and is 65 ft. and 7.392 in.(20 meters) tall. Appearances Spoiler warning: Plot and/or ending details follow. Metroid In Metroid, Kraid is the boss of Brinstar. Interesting to note, Kraid's artwork clearly shows that in addition to his smaller size in this game than all later appearances, he also sports a thick mullet of green hair that runs down his back and has only two eyes, as compared to being "bald" and three-eyed since. There is also a fake Kraid Samus must go through before meeting the real Kraid that is similar in appearance but has a darker shade of green and is rather feeble in comparison with the real one. Super Metroid Kraid reappears in Super Metroid in a much larger form, taking up the space of approximately two vertical screens. In this appearance, his body is invulnerable except for his mouth, which opens after Kraid is shot in the eyes. Four Super Missiles, or a greater quantity of missiles and charge shots, are necessary to defeat Kraid. There is, as in the original, a fake Kraid in this game though dwarf-like in comparison, both in terms of size and strength. Metroid: Zero Mission In Metroid: Zero Mission, Kraid is reminiscent of his appearance in Super Metroid, suggesting that Kraid was meant to be gigantic in the original and did not "grow" between his appearances in Metroid and Super Metroid. Worthy of notice is the fact that there is no fake Kraid in this game. Other games In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Kraid makes a cameo appearance in the background of the Brinstar Depths stage causing the arena to rotate periodically. Kraid also appears as a trophy. Kraid was originally intended to make an appearance in Metroid Prime as a boss (link), and was modeled and skinned by Gene Kohler for that purpose. However, time constraints prevented him from being included in the final version of the game. Though the beta model displays him inside Phazon Mines, according to Kohler, he was not in fact replaced by the Omega Pirate. Kraid is referenced, however, in Metroid Prime one of the tanks in the pirate's base suggests that one of the pirate's experiments is re-making the creature. Body parts in the vat appear to be Kraid's. Metroid series 2D games Metroid | Return of Samus | Super | Fusion | Zero Mission | Dread Prime subseries Prime | (Prime Pinball) | Prime: Hunters | Prime 2: Echoes | Prime 3 Characters Samus Aran | Chozo | Dark Samus | Ing | Kraid | Luminoth | Adam Malkovich | Metroid species | Mother Brain | Ridley | SA-X | Space Pirates Other Gunship | Creatures | Items | Physics | Areas | Phazon | Metroid Metal | Relics of the Chozo | Metroid Prime 2D | Gunpei Yokoi | Satoru Okada Category:Metroid characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Nintendo antagonists Category:Video game characters introduced in 1986 Category:Extraterrestrial characters in video games